Missing Alison
by rockstar1212
Summary: NEW THIRD CHAPTER! Each of the girls thought about Alison after she disappeared, but they were all thinking the same thing. Set after Alison's disappeance, the summer after 7th grade. What the books didn't tell us.
1. Missing Alison

**Missing Alison**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Just a oneshot I came up with while reading some other stories.**

**Takes Place the summer after 7****th**** grade, and Ali's disappearance.**

**---**

**(2 Days After The Disappearance of Alison DiLaurentis)**

Spencer Hastings sat on her bed, staring out her window into the DiLaurentis' backyard. She was really worried about what had happened to her best friend in the whole world, Alison DiLaurentis. Spencer's television, which was muted on the news, showed a picture of Alison. The picture was Ali's 7th grade picture; 7th grade had just ended two days ago.

Two days ago was the worst day of Spencer's life. Two days ago she, Ali, and their other friends, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, and Hanna Marin had sat in Spencer's family's barn, while Ali attempted to hypnotize them. Spencer and Alison had gotten into a fight about the blinds being open rather than closed, and Alison had fled the barn.

Spencer had chased after her, like any good friend would do, but she hadn't been able to find her best friend. The girls had went home, not sure they wanted to continue their sleepover with Alison. They each had received calls from Alison's mother, asking if they knew where she was, and they had covered for her just like they knew she would do for them. The next day, Ali's mom called again, this time she was panicking. By the end of the day, Alison DiLaurentis had been announced missing.

Spencer felt really bad, thinking maybe somehow it was her fault. She knew it probably wasn't, and Alison had been gone by the time she got outside. Spencer jumped when her cell phone rang, and she quickly checked the number, hoping it was Alison. However, her hopes were wrong, as it was Hanna.

"Hello?" Spencer answered, and was greeted by the sound of sobs.

"Spencer, what have we done? We should've told Ali's mom when she called that afternoon that Ali had run out of the barn, and we couldn't find her afterward. Why did we tell her she was with us?"

"We were just doing what best friends do, Han. Ali would've done it for us."

"But what if Ali's…you know, dead?" Hanna cried, and Spencer felt her eyes getting wet also.

"Who would want to kill Ali?" Spencer tried reassuring Hanna, but really, she was reassuring herself.

"Toby."

"Toby is in Maine or wherever, Hanna. He couldn't of done anything to Ali."

"I guess so." It was silent for awhile, while both girls thought this over. "Spencer, do you think Ali will come back?"

"I hope so, Hanna, I hope so."

---

**(5 Days After Ali's Disappearance)**

Emily Fields sat at her desk, spinning in circles on her chair. On her muted television, the news was yet-again showing Alison's 7th grade picture, where Ali was smiling brightly. Emily thought about the letter she'd sent Ali not that long ago. Did Ali ever get that letter? If she didn't, and it came to her house, would her parents open it?

She un-muted her television when Spencer appeared on the screen. Spencer was standing there, hands deep in the pockets of her capris, looking at Ali's house.

"Here we have Spencer Hastings, a close friend of Miss DiLaurentis. Miss Hastings, you were with Alison the night she disappeared correct?"

"Yes, I was. Alison, me, and our other best friends were planning to have a sleepover in my parent's barn as a celebration of the end of 7th grade."

"And did Alison seem any different that day?"

"Well, Ali did have her moments. One second she was perfectly fine, and the next minute she was teasing us."

"What do you mean teasing you?" Spencer looked back at Ali's house as she thought about her answer, but as Emily watched, she knew exactly what Spencer was talking about.

"Ali, it seemed, had something over our heads. It was like…she knew things about us that she'd tell if we didn't do what she said."

"I see. And what exactly did Miss DiLaurentis say before she ran out that night?"

"Well, like I've said, Ali and I were arguing about whether the blinds should be open or closed while she hypnotized us. She got mad at me, and ran out. That night is such a blur…I'm not sure if I ever remember what was said." Spencer shrugged, a solemn look covering her face.

"Well, we hope Miss DiLaurentis returns home shortly."

"Yeah, we all do." Spencer turned to look at Alison's parents, standing on their front steps.

"Thank you, Miss Hastings." The camera cut out, swinging past Ali's house and parents, to the street.

Emily muted her television again, not wanting to hear anything else. So, she realized now that Spencer had seen Ali's little tricks too.

---

**(10 days after Ali's disappearance)**

Aria Montgomery shoved the last video into the box, before picking it up and carrying it down the steps. Her parents were going to drive her to the police station so she could turn over the videos of Alison, her friends, and herself that she'd made over their time as friends. She wasn't sure if the videos would help the police any, but she thought that maybe they could use them in some way.

She wondered if Ali was okay. She wondered where Ali was now, and who she was with. On their way back home, Aria asked if they could stop at Ali's so she could see if there was any news, although she knew there wasn't.

She stepped out of the car and walked slowly up the walk, toward the DiLaurentis' house. A reporter came over and told her that the DiLaurentis' weren't home, but asked if she had time to be interviewed for the news. She shook her head and ran back to the car.

She'd seen Spencer on the news the other day, but couldn't bring herself to talk about Ali.

---

**(3 Weeks After Ali's Disappearance)**

Hanna Marin had begun keeping a diary the day after news spread the Alison was missing. She sat on her bed, the television muted like the other girls, with her diary open in front of her.

_The Diary of Hanna Marin_

_Number of Days Since the End of 7__th__ Grade: 21_

_Number of Days Since Ali Disappeared: 21_

_Number of Days that Ali's disappearance had been official: 20_

_Number of Days Since I've talked to Emily: 13_

_Number of Days Since I've talked to Aria: 15_

_Number of Days Since I've talked to Spencer: 19_

_Number of times I've cried today: 8 and counting._

_Number of times I've heard someone ask if Ali was dead: 24. No, I'm not joking._

_Number of times I've wished that Ali hadn't tried to hypnotize us: a million_

_Number of times I've wished Ali would come back: ten zillion_

_Number of times I've wondered if Ali is dead: 6_

_Number of times they've said Alison DiLaurentis' case on t.v. today: 18_

_Number of times I've wondered if someone murdered Ali: 9_

_Number of times Spencer has been interviewed: 3_

_Number of times Aria has been interviewed: 0_

_Number of times Emily has been interviewed: 1_

_Number of times I've been interviewed: 1_

_Number of times I burst out crying in my interview: 3_

_Number of times my eyes welled up in the interview: 7_

_Number of times Ali's parents were interviewed: 19_

_Number of times I've seen Jenna Cavanaugh interviewed: 3_

_Number of times Toby Cavanaugh was interviewed: 3_

_Number of times Jenna said Ali was a close friend: 6 (2 in each interview)_

_Number of times a reporter has referred to her as Miss DiLaurentis: 17 and counting._

_Number of times they've showed Ali's 7__th__ grade picture on t.v. today: 8_

_---_

Spencer Hastings looked out her window. Every time she thought about Ali, she felt some strange reason to look at Ali's backyard. It was almost as if her mind was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't figure it out.

She stared at Ali's backyard, where the hole was still there, since the gazebo hadn't been worked on since Ali's disappearance. She looked at that hole closer, it almost seemed eerie now. She wondered what it was about that hole that kept her drawn to it.

She glanced up at Ali's window and thought she saw a flash of blonde hair. She knew that couldn't be true, Ali was the only one that had blonde hair, her mothers was naturally blonde, but it was died brown.

Spencer looked up when she heard a tentative knock on her door, and it opened, revealing Alison. Her eyes grew wide, and Ali gave her a funny look. Ali's eyes drifted to the news on t.v., and frowned.

"What the freak Spence? Did everyone really think I was MIA?" Sometime around Spring, Ali had started saying MIA, missing in action.

"Well, duh."

"God, people around here are stupider than I thought."

"Where have you been for three weeks, Ali?"

"I was…hiding…oh Spencer…the hole…" Ali started to fall over, and a loud crack startled Spencer from her dream.

She sat up in bed and looked at her open door, Ali wasn't there. She jumped up and ran over to her window, looking down at the hole in the DiLaurentis' backyard once again. This time, she felt a fuzzy feeling, as if Ali was really right there.

But that couldn't be true, could it? Why would someone, if anyone did, murder Ali and then dump her in the backyard? They'd have to be crazy.

**AN: Okay, there's my creepy little oneshot. I, personally, liked Hanna's part the best, I thought it was really original. And of course, I had to tie in the hole, and the only way that seemed right was to tie it to Spencer. Please review.**

**-Bree.**


	2. The Second Chapter

**Missing Alison**

**The Second Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay guys, this is for my two reviewers, who thought my little oneshot should be continued. I hope you guys like this. Please review.**

**---**

**(4 weeks after Alison's disappearance)**

Spencer sat silently in the window-seat, staring out her window into the DiLaurentis' backyard next door. She told herself she was looking at Alison's back porch, where a lot of their memories had taken place, but really she was looking at the hole where the gazebo was going to be built.

All construction on the gazebo had stopped after Alison's sudden disappearance. However, the morning after Spencer and Ali's argument in the barn, the workers had filled the hole with cement before anyone could stop them. Spencer looked at that hole now with a fuzzy feeling, wondering what Alison had been going to say in that dream before that weird cracking noise.

Spencer sat there, thinking, for most of the night. The truth was, honestly, that she couldn't sleep. Part of her wanted to sleep, to have another dream and maybe find out more from Alison about the hole, but another part of her kept her awake. That part of her was probably afraid to see Alison again after that fight in the barn, even if it was only a dream.

Sometime through the night, she did manage to fall asleep, leaning up against the window. When she opened her eyes again, she was at Alison's house, on the back porch, where Hanna, Emily, and Aria were smiling and laughing about whatever Alison had just said.

Suddenly, Spencer saw her 6th grade self, laughing right along with the others. Her blond hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail and she was wearing cutoffs, something Ali had deemed un-cool sometime around the beginning of 7th grade. Spencer watched her younger self's smile fade, as did the other girls, all except Ali's.

"Maybe, Ali, it was a bad idea. I mean, Toby Cavanaugh is pretty creepy." Emily said softly, and Hanna immediately nodded.

"Come _on_, guys." Ali said in her usual, I-actually-know voice. "You can't tell me it wasn't fun to see Toby be sent away to boarding school or wherever the freak he went."

"I guess." Spencer's 6th grade self had muttered with Aria, while Emily seemed to question Ali's words longer than anyone else had ever done.

"Em." Alison said in a harsh voice, staring at Emily with a cold look in her eyes.

"Fine, yeah, it was fun." Emily muttered, looking away.

"Good. Now, what do we wanna do today?" Suddenly, Spencer remembered this day. It was spring, but the weather was over 75, which meant shorts in Rosewood. It was the day after they'd watched Toby get in his parents car and be driven away, off to wherever it was they took him.

"Let's go to the mall or something." Hanna shrugged, not wanting to suggest something that Alison would consider 'fun'.

"Hanna, that's what we _always _do."

"Ali." Spencer interrupted, but nobody heard her. "Can I talk to you?"

"So, here's what I'm thinking." Alison continued, "Let's ride our bikes down to the school and write Toby Cavanaugh's name on the wall in spray-paint. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"Um, no, Ali, not really." Spencer, as her older self, said, but nobody paid her any mind. It was true, they really couldn't hear or see her.

"Ali, we could get in big trouble for that." Spencer's 6th grade self said softly, looking at the others for agreement.

"Seriously." Emily and Aria agreed, and Hanna nodded.

"Guys, nobody's gonna catch us. As long as we keep a straight face tomorrow when the principal questions everybody, we're fine."

"I don't know Alison, its dangerous." Aria said, and Hanna nodded.

"Come on guys, why can't we ever do anything fun? One day, we're all gonna die and wish we'd done more fun stuff, but we won't have gotten the chance."

"Ali…we're not going to die for a long time." Hanna had told her, while Aria looked at the table.

"Yeah, Ali, where did that come from anyway?" Emily asked, while 6th grade Spencer nodded, looking confused.

"I don't know, I was just saying."

Spencer jolted awake with a start. She was still leaning against the window, her legs hanging off the seat. She remembered that day so clearly. Thinking about it now, she wondered if somehow Alison had known something was going to happen to her.

Of course, if Spencer and the girls had known Alison would disappear, which could mean she died, they would've gone along with everything Alison said in a heartbeat. But nobody had expected this to happen.

Spencer wished she hadn't fought with Alison that night, especially over something as stupid as the blinds. She wondered if she and Alison hadn't started fighting, if Ali would still be here today. If that was true, Spencer certainly blamed herself. Her parents said it was more than likely not her fault, and it could've happened anytime, it just happened to be after Spencer and Alison had their fight. Of course her parents told her it wasn't her fault, that was their job as parents, to make her feel better.

Spencer wondered what Alison was doing, and if she was even alive. She wished she'd run out of the barn a lot sooner than she had, instead of standing there and thinking about it for the whole two seconds that she had. Alison was her best friend, doesn't that mean she should've followed Alison on instinct? But if they were really as close as Spencer thought they were, wouldn't she of felt weird, knowing something was going to happen to Alison?

And that was what led Spencer to the conclusion she'd been denying to herself ever since she'd met Alison DiLaurentis. Spencer Hastings and Alison DiLaurentis were not best friends, never had been, and never would be. Why?

Spencer knew exactly why. Alison always thought she had to be better than Spencer, and Everytime she succeeded, felt the need to rub it in Spencer's face every chance she had. It was like that when Alison had made the JV field hockey team as a 7th grader, while Spencer had to play on the 7th grade team.

Alison had never been the one that was great in school, which Spencer was. But Alison knew just what to say when she wanted something that nobody would give her. Once Spencer had told Alison that she'd kissed her sister Melissa's boyfriend Ian, Alison had held it over her head all the time after that.

But Spencer, somehow, didn't think she was the only one that Alison knew something about. Alison could talk them all into doing anything she wanted, because it seemed she had something held above each of their heads, threatening to tell it right then if they didn't agree.

Of course, Spencer had never asked the other girls about the thing Alison had over their heads, because she wouldn't of wanted them to ask her the same question. But they all let Alison get away with it, because that was how they were. Alison was the leader of their clique, and if they didn't agree with her, they'd be kicked out of the group. Which now that they were in it, none of them could imagine being out of it.

Until now, that is, when all of them were on their own. It was too hard to talk to the three girls Spencer had claimed as her best friends now that Alison was gone. Spencer wasn't sure what it was or why it was like that, but it seemed the Alison had held them all together.

And of course, there was the Jenna thing. But that seemed so long ago now, as she sat here, four weeks after Alison had disappeared. Spencer wished she knew if Alison was okay, but she had no way of knowing for sure.

Until they knew for sure, all four of the girls, Spencer knew, were going to pretend that Alison was okay, and would be coming back to save them from their declining friendship very soon. At least, they could hope.

**AN: Okay, there's my second part to this story. I'm going to leave it as saying it's complete, but if you guys want to see more, let me know and I'll post another chapter. I thought this chapter would fit well if it was all about Spencer, since she and Alison had fought that night. Please review.**

**-Breanna**


	3. Wondering

**The Third Chapter – Wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars of anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, here's a third chapter. This chapter will be about what Hanna thinks about while she's 'Missing Alison'. Please review.**

**---**

**(5 weeks after Alison's disappearance.)**

Hanna quickly wiped her tears as she coasted her bike past the DiLaurentis' house. She glanced up at the second floor window on the far right end of the house – Alison's bedroom. She wondered if Mrs. DiLaurentis would let her go up and sit in Alison's room, but she was too afraid of rejection, and embarrassment, to ask.

Besides, Alison had never left any of them in her room for very long. The only time they ever stayed in Alison's room alone was while she went to the bathroom. Now, looking up into Alison's room, Hanna wondered if that was because Alison didn't trust them. That was highly possible, since Alison seemed to have more secrets the longer they were friends.

When they first met Alison in the 6th grade, none of them had thought anything of each other. To Hanna, Spencer was just the smartest girl in her grade. Aria was just this artistic girl in a few of her classes, who kept mostly to herself. Emily was just the most athletic girl in her grade, because she had been on the swim team forever. Lastly, Alison was just the most popular girl ever.

Hanna looked up at Alison's window once again. She couldn't actually see inside, since Alison's neon pink curtains were always closed, for fear of Toby Cavanaugh peeking in. Not that Alison had that to worry about after The Jenna Thing, which got Toby sent to a boarding school in Maine. Hanna had almost felt sorry for Toby, but hey, nobody made him take the blame, right?

As Hanna continued to coast down the street on her pink bike, she looked up at Spencer's house. She had talked to Spencer once after Alison's disappearance, only because she needed someone to talk to and Emily and Aria hadn't answered their phones. Of the four girls she called her best friends; Spencer had seemed like the one she was least close to.

She wasn't sure why she had never been that close to Spencer, but she had a feeling it was because Spencer lived beside Alison. Because they lived next door, Hanna had always believed, along with Emily and Aria, that Spencer and Alison shared some special rich girl bond. Whenever Alison's family went to eat at a fancy restaurant, and Alison could only take one friend, she always chose Spencer.

Hanna thought that maybe it was because they lived right beside each other, and to take Spencer was more convenient for Alison. But Hanna also wondered if it was because Alison was ashamed of Hanna, Emily, and Aria. She wasn't sure why that would be, because they were all supposed to be inseparable.

However, on the night of The Jenna Thing, Alison and Spencer had been talking in the guest bathroom, alone. Hanna wondered why Alison would talk to Spencer instead of any of the other girls, but she wasn't sure as to the reason. Maybe it was just her imagination running away with her, but it seemed that Alison had been pulling away from all of them since March of their seventh grade year. That is, all of them except for Spencer.

Hanna's mother would be taking Hanna somewhere, and they would drive by Alison or Spencer's houses and see the two girls together, but just them. Hanna wondered if Aria and Emily noticed this about the two, but she would never get to ask them now.

She wondered if Alison was like the glue that held them all together. It was true that without Alison meeting them that day while they all happened to be volunteering, none of them would have become friends.

Once she got home, she walked up the stairs to her room and took out her diary. She called it _The Diary of Hanna Marin_ but really it was a diary about Alison. She had begun writing in this diary the day after Alison had disappeared, the day it had become official. She always started her diary entries with the same three things, even though she wrote in it almost every day.

_The Diary of Hanna Marin_

_Number of Days since the End of 7__th__ Grade: 35_

_Number of Days since Ali D. ran out of the barn: 35_

_Number of official days Ali D. has been missing: 34_

_Number of Days since I've talked to Emily: 27_

_Number of Days since I've talked to Aria: 29_

_Number of Days since I've talked to Spencer: 33_

_Number of times I cried today: 4 (I'm getting better.)_

_Number of times I almost cried today: 3_

_Number of times they talked about Ali D. on the news today: 12 (that I saw.)_

_Number of Dreams I've had about That Night in the Barn: 6_

_Number of Dreams I've had about Ali D.: 9_

Hanna closed her diary and shoved it back under her mattress, trying not to wonder about Alison anymore. She didn't want to think about all the things the five of them had done together.

Alison had been the most popular girl at school, and once they became her best friends, they were also the most popular girls at school. Hanna wondered if Alison was dead or if she'd simply run away. She knew Aria, Emily, and probably even Spencer were wondering that very same thing.

Could Alison have run away? If she had, where did she go? Where could she go? Wouldn't someone of seen her, since her picture was all over the news, nationwide? Was Alison really dead, like everyone thought? If she was, did she kill herself? Who would've killed Ali D.? Why couldn't Spencer find her that night? What if Spencer had found her, and helped her get away? What if Spencer had killed her? Could that be possible? Was Spencer even capable of that? Was anyone else even around the barn that night? And most importantly, could Hanna and the others have saved Alison?

Hanna sighed, hating it when she let her mind take over like this. She didn't like to question herself like this, because it didn't do her any good. All if did was make her feel worse and worse about the whole thing.

And that was the last thing she needed right now, because she already felt like somehow she could've stopped Alison. But she couldn't of, right? It wasn't her fault that Spencer and Alison had been fighting, like always, and Alison had fled. If it was anyone's fault, it was Spencer's.

**AN: Okay, that is chapter 3. I really like this story, and am planning to update it again soon. Check out my profile to see what I'm working on and when new things will be posted. And please take my poll. Please review.**

**-Bree. **


End file.
